1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to carpet fasteners and more specifically it relates to a shoe hook spike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous carpet fasteners have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold down the edges of carpeting on floors against walls. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,711,149 to Joseph; U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,565 to Atwood, U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,862 to Jirovetz and U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,096 to Dorris all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.